As Time Passed
by xShine
Summary: Once again, Gokudera was late to him and his wife, Sayuri's anniversary. To pass the time, Sayuri reminisces about their time together as she realizes all over again the reason exactly why she fell in love with him in the first place. TYL!Gokudera x OC


xShine: Hi guys! I was in the mood to write something. Here's #1 of 3 in Gabbey-chan's requested oneshots. Love you 3 Hope you still enjoy it, anyway!

**OMG. I THINK HE'S TOO OOC! ;_; , Please forgive me! No flames? I really worked hard on this**! This would probably be one of the stories I took very long with. I've been writing this for like, 3 hours straight, so please no flames because I really REALLY worked hard on this. That's it. Bye~

Italics: Thoughts

Underlined: Sayuri narrating the story.

* * *

><p>Oneshot Request: Gabbey-chan~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Angaeruyori. Kanjirotte na.<strong>

**Don't think. Feel.****  
><strong>

**-Reborn**

_**Tic Toc.**_

27 year old, Haruno Sayuri sighs. _'He's late for our anniversary. Again.' _She knew it wasn't his fault. He _is _Tsuna's right hand man but still, couldn't he at least spare some time for their marriage anniversary? I mean, this is the second time.

Trying to find something to do while waiting for her _husband, _she decides to reminisce some old memories she had shared with him.

_**Tic Toc.**_

"_Oi, woman! What are you doing talking to the tenth so informally?" A certain silver haired bomber says, getting pissed off._

"_What do you want, Gokudera? Why, you jealous? You can't keep Tsuna all to yourself you know." You had said, teasing him a bit._

_After hearing this he turned a bit red and said, "Tch. You're so annoying, you ugly woman."_

"_Oh yeah?" She had started, hitting Gokudera's head a bit too hard, "how's that?"_

"_WHY YOU- !" Gokudera shouts, getting frustrated, pulling out his dynamite sticks._

"_Oh, what. You wanna go at it, Granny?" You had said, provoking him some more._

"_G-Gokudera-san! Ha-Haruno-san, please stop fighting!" Tsuna had said, getting worried, once again, trying to stop their fight. Sayuri and Gokudera always fought and Tsuna would always be the one to stop them._

"_H-hai. Only because you said so, Juudaime." Gokudera said, stopping immediately._

_After this, you had lost interest and just turned around and started walking away, "I'll just talk to you later, Tsuna."_

Remembering this made you laugh quite a bit._ 'I miss you Bakadera. Hurry up and get home.'_

_**Tic Toc.**_

"_Ugh." You had said, frustrated, looking over your English test with a "23" circled on top._

"_Hah, only 23?" Gokudera had snickered, peeking over your shoulder, seeing your grade. _

"_Pft, why, how much did YOU get? Huh?" You had asked, getting pissed off._

"_100."_

"_HAHA YOU GO- wait what? Sorry, I didn't hear you correctly. What did you get?"_

"_100, you baka onna."_

"_EH. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" You had said, ignoring the fact he called you dumb._

"_Tch, if it matters to you so much, I could...," he starts._

"_Hm?" You asked, confused of what he's trying to say._

"_I was just saying if you wanted, I could tutor you!" he had shouted, as if he was shy._

'_Pft, I never knew someone like Gokudera gets shy too.' You had thought, smiling, "Hmm, I might just take you up on that. How about at my house, later?" you asked, smiling warmly to him, which you rarely did._

_What you didn't know, was that Gokudera had started to feel weird feelings when he was around you. He didn't know what it was. He always thought he would never fall for girls and focus his all on his beloved Tenth. And that special smile of yours...he could feel his heart flutter every time he saw it._

Haha, Hm, what happened after that? Oh yeah, he started avoiding me. Haha, that idiot. That guy made me really sad when that happened.

_**Tic Toc.**_

"_Hayato... where are you going?" You had asked running out of her house, as he just simply taught you some English, stood up and decided to leave. He used to stay and chat for a bit but now...he's become so... distant. When had he started to become so cold?_

"_Tch, it's none of your business, woman." He spat out._

"_Yes it is!" You had shouted, starting to let out all the frustration that built up inside you._

"_What?" he laughs bitterly, "how?"_

"_Because..." You started, looking to the ground, "because I care about you, Bakadera! But if I'm just troubling you then, I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." You had whispered, as you slowly turned your back against the guy you secretly harboured feelings for, and retreated back to the comfort of your home._

"_Sayuri..." he had whispered, as everything that just happened started to slowly sink in, "it's not like that." He finished, though he knew you wouldn't hear it. 'I'm sorry Sayuri.' He thought, and with that in mind, he started to walk away from the house and silently walked home._

He was such an idiot that time. That Bakadera didn't even think of what I felt. Pft.

_**Tic Toc.**_

"_Sayuri." He called out to her and to his dismay, silence had answered him. She started to avoid him at school, never making eye contact nor even some small talk. Truth was, he missed having her in his life, though he'd never tell her that._

"_Sayuri!" He called out, once more and to no avail, she still didn't answer him, "answer me, baka onna!"_

"_What do you want, Gokudera-san?" She had said, pissed off. _

"_G-Gokudera...san?"_

"_Yes, that's your name, isn't it?" She had replied, coldly._

"_Sayuri, I'm sorry. I want- no, I need you in my life Sayuri. Without you, I feel.. I feel so damn incomplete..." Gokudera had muttered quietly, just loud enough for only the two of them to hear. It truly made them feel as if the crowded hallway wasn't as noisy, and it made them feel truly alone. Him, her. Her, him. Together, they completed each other._

"_Sayuri, I..." Gokudera started._

"_Yes?" she asked, curious._

"_Will you..." he started to look away, turning red, "will you grow old with me? Will you be mine?"_

"_Of course, you baka!" She muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck, inhaling the scent she oh so very much loved. _

Hm, what happened after that? Oh yeah, we actually had a great relationship. We had our ups and downs, big fights, small misunderstandings, but we overcame those obstacles together. Because we were a match. A set. Never 1 without the other. We... _we completed each other._ After everything settled down, at age 24, he had proposed to me. That was one of the sweetest days of my life...

_**Tic Toc. **_

"_Sayuri! Tch, you're so slow. Hurry up!"_

"_Yeah yeah. I'm coming, geez. What got your panties in a twist, Haya-chan?" You had said, laughing._

_Choosing to ignore your comment, he had a hard trouble keeping his excitement down to a minimum, "Just hurry up already, baka onna!"_

"_Hai Hai." You had repeated, trying to catch up to her silver haired lover._

_When you had finally caught up to him, you suddenly saw Tsuna, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko and them. _

"_Huh, what are you all doing here? Are we having some picnic? Because, in case you guys don't know, it's not my birthday."_

_Hearing this, they all laughed._

"_Haha, just be patient, Sayuri-chan. Soon, you'll find out what this is all about~" Kyoko had said, chuckling silently to herself._

"_Hm! Don't worry though, Sayuri-chan, it's good news!" Haru reassured, as if she had read your mind._

"_H-hai." Was all you could mutter. You had tried to forget about this "surprise" and focused on just having fun as, we hadn't all been together like this for quite a long time._

"_Sayuri, do you wanna know the surprise, now?" Gokudera had asked._

"_Yes!" By now, you were dying to know what this "surprise" was._

"_Well...," Gokudera had started, looking for something in his suit, then slowly going on one knee, opening a small navy box to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, "Haruno Sayuri, Will you marry me, and live the long flow of time together? __**[1]**__"_

"_YES!" you had said, grabbing Gokudera to stand up, as she throws her arms around her lover as she softly cried of happiness, "yes, you Bakadera." You had whispered one more time, in his ear._

Remembering this, made small tears come down her face. We were so young that time. Always so positive. 

Still no sign of her husband's presence, she had wondered if something bad had happened to him, as she felt her heart throb a little after thinking that her other counterpart might be really hurt right now.

_**Tic Toc.**_

For around 5 minutes, she just sat on the couch, looking out the window_. 'What a waste of a beautiful night. And it's a full moon tonight too...'_

_**Knock Knock**_

Excited, you opened the door to reveal your husband in a fancy suite though it pained you to see, he looked like he got into a fight.

"Sayuri, I'm sorry...I tried getting us into the resort you always wanted to go to but then, they were full and wouldn't give me a ticket so well...they kicked me out. I know it won't suffice but, I brought flowers." He had said, with such eyes that held so much of sadness and disappointment, and handed her the flowers.

They were a bouquet full of Primroses. You smelled it and noticed a small tag. You read it as it said, "Primroses –Eternal Love." And when you had flipped it, there was a short note, written in beautiful cursive writing, "To my dearest Sayuri for I will always love you until my last breath. Forever Yours, your Bakadera."

"Gokudera, I don't need to go to any fancy resort. For me, for our anniversaries, the only thing that matter the most is that I have you by my side." You had said, starting to get sad that Gokudera had to go through all those trouble just to please you, as you came up to him and hugged him tight and refused to say another word.

As he had known you for 12 years, he knew you were probably blaming yourself, "Sayuri, it's not your fault okay?" he said gently, as he caressed your cheek.

You gently nodded and met his lips with yours as you two stayed like that for as long as you guys could.

After the kiss, you had whispered, "I love you." To him as he whispered, "I love you too. Happy anniversary."

"Mhhm." Was all you said as you nuzzled to his neck.

_**And for you, that was the best anniversary you could ever ask for.**_

* * *

><p>xShine: That's it. Hope you liked it. Grammar Checking, reading over and over again, the whole process probably took around 4 hours which is very rare for me, I mean, I usually finish stories in around 30 minutes but this... This was 3 HOURS. I hope you liked it! :)<p>

[1] – Got from Vampire Knight. I just found that quote really nice so like, yeah. I don't own the quote. It's all to Matsuri Hino! ^_^


End file.
